


迈阿密风暴 01

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408
Summary: 2125年，二十二世纪时代开始了四分一的时间，机械人早就大量取代人类成为地球常驻人口，剩下的人类为求自保选择值入芯片不至于被淘汰。然而，这并不足以保护他们自身的安全，与此同时，成为机械人傀儡的政府为求消灭剩下的人类，不惜牺牲他们的同伴，出卖、互相残杀成为了常态。





	迈阿密风暴 01

**Author's Note:**

> 2125年，二十二世纪时代开始了四分一的时间，机械人早就大量取代人类成为地球常驻人口，剩下的人类为求自保选择值入芯片不至于被淘汰。然而，这并不足以保护他们自身的安全，与此同时，成为机械人傀儡的政府为求消灭剩下的人类，不惜牺牲他们的同伴，出卖、互相残杀成为了常态。

漆黑一片的练习场内只亮着天花板上的一盏小白灯，子弹穿过靶心的声音此起彼落，每一下都正中红心。林彦俊就站在白灯下，像俯瞰众生的战神，嘲笑着人类的无知和脆弱。仔细去看他英气的脸庞，豆大的汗珠顺着鬓角流下，紧抿着的嘴唇显示他在高度专注的状态。

你双手交搭在胸前，靠着残旧的门框去看他的背影，这里除了你们几乎没人会来，因此也没人在意它的设备到底怎样。

最後一发子弹都被耗尽，林彦俊才从紧绷的状态稍微放松下来，缷下保护耳罩和眼罩，转过头就看到你带着意味深长的笑容看着自己。

“不错嘛，不愧是Prima Luce的第一狙击手。”

他朝你的方向缓缓走来，浑身的荷尔蒙气息越是向你靠近，你嘴边的笑意就越深，直到他站在你面前，伸出手就把你整个人圈在怀里，嘴唇贴在你的耳边，一呼一吸的热气全落在你耳後，你想往後躲开却被他圈得更紧，

“所以，做吗？”

Prima Luce对于宿舍的隔音效果做得很好，好到你和林彦俊跌跌撞撞进了房间时发出的声响也不会有人知道。

急不及待的从你的衣服下摆探进去，伸手划过你敏感又细腻的纤腰，柔软的唇瓣多情地在你白皙的脖子和锁骨留下一个个记号，继而又往上寻找被遗忘的红唇。

林彦俊向来毫不怜香惜玉，今天对你似乎是例外，温柔地舔过你的嘴唇，待你放松了对他的防备才一步一步开展他的侵略，灵巧地钻进去在你的口腔里作乱，你只能乖乖的张开嘴巴任由他掠夺你的氧气，津液顺着嘴角流出你也无瑕顾及，心神早就被那人勾得不知所踪。

在你腰间流连的大手不知甚麽时候抚上了後背，单手就解开了内衣扣子，尔後又不满足的探索到前面来，女生的柔软被他一手掌控着，时而轻揉时而紧握，敏感的红蕊故意被他冷落，你不自觉地弓起身子想要获得更多。

林彦俊在战场上向来是优秀的狙击手，敌人的一举一动都躲不过他的金睛火眼，在床上也不外如是。你低声的呢喃和悄悄弓起身躯的动作自然被他收在眼内，而他当然不会放过折磨你的机会。

松开了嘴巴的纠缠，你大口的喘着气试图把周边的氧气大量吸入，下一秒温热的触感就落到大腿内侧，林彦俊连给你喘口气的机会也没有，热裤的纽扣轻易就被解开，没有一刻犹豫大手便探进去，隔着内裤轻轻摸挲最私密的花穴。

若有若无的痒意教你忍不住夹紧了双腿，尝试阻挡他一点点的挑逗，然而这只是方便了他有更亲密的接触，你却懵然不知。

林彦俊稍稍屈曲食指，在狭小的空间里划过花瓣间的缝隙，你没料到他的动作，面对他赤裸裸的挑逗禁不住颤抖，而他像是发现了有趣的玩意儿，来回划动了好几下，身下溢出的蜜液越发汹涌，几乎沾满了他的手指。

而他只是满意地勾起了嘴角，贴近你的耳边用低沉的嗓音迷惑你的心智，要带着你共沉沦在情欲的海洋里，

“你总是这样，让我忍不住想欺负你，折磨你。”

哪怕是你先勾起他的情欲，此刻听到他的话你还是会羞红了脸，别过头尝试逃避他对你的嘲笑。

“你要做就快点。”

你忍不住反驳他，只来得及听见他低笑了一下，下一秒你就感受到来自身下的凉意。林彦俊自然是不满意你此时此刻还要跟他嘴硬，他决定给你一些小惩罚好让你长长记性。

修长的手指填满了甬道，缓缓深入又再抽出，花道内被他想象中的还要湿热，软肉紧紧包裹着他的手指，没一会他就发现了你的敏感点，故意有意无意蹭过那处，细碎的呻吟哪怕你紧咬着下唇也止不住的溢出。

永远不能对敌人仁慈是作为一个杀手的基本素质，林彦俊固然深知这个道理，面对你轻声的求饶和细碎的呻吟依然不为所动，没多久你就瘫软在大床上喘着气。

然而这并不是结束，你深知林彦俊绝不会轻易放过你，果不其然就听见皮带金属扣碰撞和包装袋被拆开的声音，下一秒花道再一次被填满，你难耐地仰起头，无力地承受高潮过后新一轮的入侵。

没待你适应他便开展了身下的动作，你再也无法抑制一直紧咬着不发出一点声音，随着林彦俊的抽送你断断续续的低吟着，

“哈…啊……不行……你慢一点。”

“喊我的名字。”

利用对手的弱点去换取自己的利益是林彦俊最擅长的事，他知道你断不能拒绝他此刻的要求，甚至还变本加厉的加快身下的动作，不出意外地听到你软糯的声音喊他的名字，

”彦俊……”

不是Evan，不是他的代号，不是林彦俊三个字，

是彦俊。

低头亲亲你的嘴角，他决定不再跟你玩折磨人的游戏，炙热顺着那片潮湿直插最深处，每一下都擦过你的敏感点，来来回回了好几遍，饶是你体力再好也只能任由他摆布，连反抗的能力也没有。

林彦俊甚至不满足的把你翻过身，后入的姿势使他能进入到更深的地方，身下的动作猛烈得你只能堪堪撑着，连着力的点也没有，若不是林彦俊从后搂住了你的腰，恐怕你只能趴在床上被动地承受着。

满室的情欲和低喘弥漫在整个房间，并且又越演越烈的趋势。你知道林彦俊并不会这么轻易就放过你，也知道明天的例会肯定又要迟到了，不管你想，春宵一刻值千金，你和他都是生活在刀尖口上的人，谁也不会知道明天发生什么，

所以管他呢，及时行乐就好。

你踩着高跟鞋走在静悄悄的走廊里头，鞋跟敲落在地板的声音过分清脆，导致你还没踏进会议室的门口里面的人却已经等着你的到来。

“你迟到了。”

刚踏进门格雷特就用毫无温度的声线提醒你这个事实，你无所谓的耸耸肩，眼光流转似乎在找寻着什么，下一秒你就把目光锁定在范丞丞旁边的空位，迈开步伐便朝着你的目标走去。

路过林彦俊旁边的时候似乎还能联想到昨晚那些低沉的喘息还有暧昧不明的亲吻，他衬衫上的纽扣只从第二颗开始扣起，领口只能刚刚掩盖着锁骨的红印，是你无意中留下的。

你看了一眼便转过头不再看，耳边仿佛还能听到他低低的笑意。你可不像他，高领毛衣很好的替你掩饰了脖子上那片狼藉，紧身的牛仔裤遮盖了大腿上的淤青。你想，下次还是不要随便招惹林彦俊了，不然哪天可能死在了床上也不出为奇。

你坐到范丞丞身旁的时候他便凑过来问你怎么迟到了，你没好气的翻了个白眼回他，

“冬天睡一下懒觉不行吗？”

他又笑嘻嘻的坐回自己的位置，格雷特看了你们一眼，清了清嗓子便开始发布任务内容。

“政府那边最近又开始了一些新的举动，凤凰城那边不断受到袭击，已经超过一百人死亡。另外，我们的线人查到一直在冰岛实验室的行政助理却突然回国，不知道是不是为了配合政府的行动，无论如何最近都得提高戒备。”

“凤凰城的任务就交给丞丞和小夏，一会儿就出发。其他人留在总部训练。”

说完他便离开了会议室，你和范丞丞对望了一眼，知道没有拒绝的余地，便动身回到自己的房间收拾了一下。

你面对着房间里乱糟糟的被窝，还有垃圾桶内的包装袋，决定无视这一切会让你联想到昨晚有多疯狂的物品，拿起常用的背包，随意把几件衣服和药物放到里头，可以替换的芯片放到最内层，你掏出手机发了个短信便离开了房间。

你们坐在Prima Luce的私人飞机上，从高处俯瞰凤凰城的景色，却只看到一片颓垣败瓦，战火在各处四起，遍地都是战争的痕迹。

“比我想象中的还要狠心。”

范丞丞看着地上那些战火连连的痕迹，忍不住感叹了一句。你看了他一眼，他的脸上却是波澜不惊，任凭谁也不会想到Prima Luce的成员都会对这种情况还是带着自己的私人感情。

“你又不是不知道还有谁会下得这么狠手。”

飞机刚好落在停机坪上，你没再等他的回应，自顾自的拿起包走出了机舱。

外面的风比想象中还要冷，你裹紧了薄薄的外套，下一秒便落入一个温暖的怀抱，范丞丞搂住了你的肩膀，启动了防护来抵御凛冽的寒风，你笑了笑，又靠近了他多一点。

“如果被格雷特知道，Prima Luce的人居然用防护来保暖，肯定又要被罚了。”

只可惜你们还没来得及为这防护开了个玩笑轻松一下气氛，一个高瘦的身影便出现在你们面前，没有任何盔甲或防护，你们却没有因此而松懈，眼里的笑意消失不见，取而代之的是警惕和瞬间绷紧的神经，

“好久不见了，Adam还有Charlotte。”

-tbc-


End file.
